


Mercenary Event

by swallowdrunk



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowdrunk/pseuds/swallowdrunk
Summary: When Judy worked in Clouds
Relationships: Female V/Judy Alvarez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Mercenary Event

**Author's Note:**

> Just before the game's story  
> V is the Street kid

V走进电梯，通讯结束，和歌子的消息跳动在视野里，是这次委托的详情。  
有个男人被虎爪帮带走，十几天不见消息，他兄弟找到中间人要处理这事儿，种种情报叠加，矛头最终指向云顶，和歌子说这人多半已经死了，死人不可挽救，但为了跟客户交差，要V去云顶偷一部超梦出来——据说里面有重要证据。  
电子扫描仪确定电梯搭载人数后，云顶按钮高亮，雇佣兵一边翻阅消息，一边伸手要点楼层，忽然听到跑动声响，抬头一看，有一个女人正往电梯跑来，V垂下眼，继续检阅信息，手指却刻意停滞片刻，等人进来还不忘问一句：  
“几楼？”  
“去云顶。”女人撑住膝盖，在喘气，有着颜色过渡的头发微微摇动，“谢谢。”  
V嗯了一声，电梯开始上升。

期间两个人都没说话，气氛微妙到一个临界点，V不是没有注意到这个女人，而是在用眼角的余光悄悄打量：漂亮的脸蛋，漂亮的身材，罕见的发色，应该是染的，穿着打扮不算严谨，手指上的机械倒格外引人注目，纹身不少，还挺好看的。  
同时她还发现：这女人也在观察她，只是目光更加大胆，基本就落定在自己身上了，毫不避讳，甚至来回打量，颇有点初生牛犊不怕虎的味道，大概是才到夜之城的，眼睛里都还有亮光。  
“嗨。”开口打破沉默的是对方，V对此作出的回应只是偏过头去看。  
“你也是去云顶吗？”  
她用鼻音嗯了一声。  
“体验新款超梦？”  
这倒不是，V心想，但总不可能说自己是来偷超梦的吧，那也太缺德了。  
“嗯。”她试图含糊过去，顺便辱骂这怎么天杀的电梯怎么还没到。  
“那么除了新款以外的其他超梦呢？你试过吗，感觉如何？”  
这问题好像没完没了了，V转过头正正经经地看了人一眼，结果误入真诚海洋，没想到姑娘的疑问都是发自肺腑的——至少眼神不会骗人，V还是挺信直觉的。  
“还行吧，挺好的。”屁，我平时看不看超梦我还不知道？但这么说，是因为V不想拂了这姑娘的面子，一看到漂亮的美女她就会这样，不由自主地心软一些。  
那个女人却诡异地沉默了一下，V眼皮一跳，听她又问：“你平时其实不看超梦的，对吧？”

电梯门适时开启，V走了出去。  
差点忘了自己是来干啥的了。看着云顶的前台服务小姐，V倒吸了口冷气，平复活跃心情，螳螂刀先大脑一步在手臂底下缓慢伸缩，在做热身运动。

“您好，这位客人……”  
V忽然侧过身，将位置让出，那个跟在她后面的女人顺势成为了这第一个客人，与前台大眼瞪小眼。  
雇佣兵朗声道：“让她先吧。”  
其实是不想让这个人在自己之后，总觉得会被窥探出意图。V发现前台的这位接待先看了看自己，又看了看那人，脸上露出奇怪的表情，V莫名其妙地再次重复一遍：“让她先来登记，我排第二。”  
女人倒是没说话，只是笑，两手叉着腰，看着她笑。  
那接待安静了好一会儿，确定这不是玩笑后清脆道：“Alvarez小姐，舞子大人正在找您，说是您这次编辑的超梦，效果出了点偏差。”  
“知道了，”女人点头，“我这就去。”

“等等。”  
V正面拦住了Judy的去路，手也搭上了她的肩，很显然，在刚刚的几十秒里雇佣兵已经反应过来一个事实：在她跟前的这个女人，是云顶的超梦编辑师。  
“怎么了吗，这位客人？”前台和和气气，替自家员工开了口。  
V一双眼直勾勾盯着：“我要她。”  
Judy挑了挑眉，嘴角扯动，满脸写着你到底他妈的在说什么的表情。  
负责出声回应的是前台：“您的意思是？”  
“我之前在这里购买的一部超梦出了问题，现在想直接和这部片的编辑者交流，不行吗？”  
V的大脑转得飞快，也将“我的性取向是超梦编辑师”这句话压了回去，太傻逼了，她心里感慨。  
“这个……”前台犹豫地看了看那两人。  
极轻微的一声在Judy耳边迅速掠过，Judy乜了一眼过去：“同意我。”  
Judy眉毛一扬，同样咬在耳朵旁出声，气势不减分毫：“凭什么？”  
“如果你不同意，”她的声音很小，旁人只能看到嘴唇微微翕动，前台可能还在组织词汇，也可能在询问上级，Judy聆听到V的后一句，格外的清晰，刺耳：  
“接下来，这里就会流很多血。”

Judy一进来就坐在她的黑客椅上，跟在后面的红发女人则当即巡视一圈，手指在每一部超梦上划过。  
这里还挺小的，甚至没自己的贫苦公寓房大，Judy给出的解释是她不喜欢太空旷的地方，这样就挺好。  
V没有给予回应，毕竟此地不宜久留，她开门见山地说：“我是来找一部超梦的，阿尔瓦雷兹小姐，希望你能帮我。”  
Judy不怒反笑：“你居然以为我会帮助一个声称要让这里流血的女人？”  
“好吧，”V叹口气，故意作出为难的模样，“就算你不帮我，我也有办法，但是会比较粗暴，我个人不太推荐的。”  
Judy的手指有节奏地敲打桌面，从节奏上来听，心情不大好，V两手插兜，悠悠闲闲地倚靠在架子上。  
“你是在威胁我？”  
“是啊，这不明摆着的吗？”  
V眨眨眼，电子屏幕上闪烁的白光在她脸上欢快跳动。  
“这么跟你说吧，有个人被虎爪帮的拖进云顶后就没出来过，他兄弟找中间人，中间人找我，据说那倒霉催的已经死了，而我要拿的那部超梦里面，有他死亡的相关消息。”

黑客椅方才还在旋转，现在则停住，Judy的手臂支在桌上，手掌托起了下巴，她用另一只手抓了抓头发，脸上的神情告诉V：正在沉思。  
“你说的，都是真的？”  
V耸耸肩：“我骗你干嘛。”  
“那你的意思就是说你是来偷超梦的咯？”  
“是拿，或者说是借，反正就别说得那么难听嘛。”  
“那也只是说得好听，”Judy的视线从电子屏幕辗转到V那张脸上，“所以，然后呢？你要拿把枪指在我头上让我交出来吗？”  
“不打算。”V不再打量周遭，而是走到那张大桌子的对面，双手撑在桌面，“我不打算拿枪，因为不必要的流血事件只会给我增加更多麻烦，还是说，你希望我如此？”其实是因为双标，V才不愿意拿枪对准这漂亮小妞的头，她对美女一向怜惜。  
“行吧，”Judy不再抓头发，而是撑着脸，认真地看向站在她对面的V——V也在以同样的态度回敬她，“最近确实是有送过来一个片子，说是内容有问题，喏，就在你左手边第四列第三个格子里。”  
V转身摸到了那盘任务物品，但没有急着拿出来，而是转过头，看了一眼黑客椅上的女人：“就告诉我了？”  
“是啊，不行吗？”Judy冷笑一声，“难道你在担心我骗你？”  
“没有，”V掂量掂量东西，“因为你不会骗我的。这玩意儿，那你看过内容吗？”  
“没有。”Judy说，“他们不给看。”  
“他们不给看你就不看了？我可不信。”  
“好吧。”  
V笑了起来。  
“我看过。”Judy靠在椅背上，跷起二郎腿，“那段影片藏得很狡猾，在最深处，而我歪打正着，看着了，全过程都看了，残忍，我只能说，真他妈的残忍。”

“那么，”V顿了一下，“谢谢了。”  
“谢什么？”  
“谢谢你把这部超梦给了我。”V把东西放好，给和歌子回了个消息，她现在看不到Judy的脸，被那些仪器的后脑勺彻底挡住，严实，她自顾自地感慨，说了下去：“而且像你这样的人，在夜之城可是稀有品种了。”  
“我这样的人？”  
“避免大范围伤亡，还为受害者着想，光是这两点就足够说明你是一个还有正义感的人了，在夜之城，你是少数派。”  
Judy黑入这间小房间里的摄像头，录像里的V平和得像是个客人，完全没有入侵者的架势，至少对她来说，和绝大部分入侵者不一样。而V本尊已经走到距离她侧面只有两三步的地方，那里正对着门。  
她快要走了，她这样想。  
“而像你这样的少数派，其实并不适合呆在这里，云顶，或者是说虎爪帮。”  
“我是自由职业者，不算帮派的一员，”Judy的手指在半空滑动，横覆在眼睛上的白光闪烁发亮，“你还有什么别的想说的？”  
V的手按在门上，临走前，还是定定地看着她，像是想到什么，轻轻笑了一下：“有，就是谢谢你帮我清理摄像头踪迹，嗯，你是个好人。”  
“快走吧，别聊了，人要来了。”  
“好，再见。”  
“再见。”

三个月后，和歌子给Judy发来短信，说是那个名为V的雇佣兵在几天前已经离开夜之城，去往亚特兰大了。  
知名超梦编辑师回了几句感谢的话，转而注视身前丽兹酒吧。  
莫克斯，或许能改变什么吧。Judy默念。我的新生活马上就要来了，那你的呢？


End file.
